


Kidnapped

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Dubious Consent, Gags, Handcuffs, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Kinky, M/M, Sad Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi was just a normal 20 year old. One day after work he went to the bar, feeling stressed. Suddenly he began getting hit on by an Avacodo looking man, named Rantaro. Little did Shuichi know, Rantaro would kidnap him and sell him to a sketchy guy, Kaito Momota.((ongoing))
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Taken

Shuichi was a normal guy. He had just turned twenty and lived in an apartment. Everything was going good for him, sure he had the occasional panic attacks and stress, but other then that Shuichi's life was pretty nice.

Shuichi's job had always stressed him out. One day he felt a little too stressed. It was around eight PM as the bluenette had left his apartment, heading to the bar. Shuichi decided to walk since the bar wasn't too far away, it was around a five minute walk. Eventually Shuichi made it, and plopped down at the front, sitting on one of those spinny chairs. After a while the Male had around four drinks.. Or five.. Or six. He couldn't remember. At this point Shuichi was drunk, if it wasn't obvious already.

The detective was in a world of his own, suddenly a Male with green hair came up to him. "Hey.. You look cute..~" the Male said. Shuichi looked over, realizing the avacado looking boy was talking to him. "Uhm.. Thanks." Shuichi replied with a slight slur, signalling he was drunk. "Why dont you meet me outside? I already paid for your drinks." The Male replied. "By the way, my name is Rantaro. " since shuichi wasnt in the right mindset he happily agreed, following Rantaro outside into a valley way. "What's your name cutie..?~" rantaro asked while pinning Shuichi onto a wall. "My name is Shuichi, Shuichi saihara." The bluenette replied with a bright red face as he was pinned. Suddenly Rantaro pulled a cloth, literally out of nowhere and stuck it over Shuichis mouth, forcing him to breathe in the substance. "Sorry, kitten~" and after that, Shuichi flopped into the ground, he was out cold.

After a couple of hours Shuichi had waken up, fluuttering his eyes. He then moved his arms to stretch and realized they were cuffed behind his back. Shuichi then observed his surroundings, he was in a car on the highway with the same boy from earlier driving. Shuichi tried to sit up, instead he just flopped back down. His legs were tied together. "..Rantaro..?" Shuichi said in a scared voice as all the events from earlier replayed in his head. Rantaros ears perked up as he heard Shuichi's remark. "I suggest you take a nap, it'll make the trip go smoother. And don't try anything, because it won't work, trust me. " shuichi began to worry upon hearing this. "W-whats happening??" Shuichi asked frantically. "Were going to my house so I can take pictures of you, and hopefully sell you."


	2. Pictures

Shuichi was scared. He wasn't sure what would happen next. The detective was lost in his thoughts, and eventually the car came to a stop. Shuichi's door was open, then he was picked up by Rantaro. Shuichi didnt struggle, he was scared of what Rantaro would do to him if he did. Shuichi was brought into a house, then he was roughly thrown into a room with no windows. He let put a yelp as he was thrown. "Stay still.. It will make everything go by faster, and easier." The green haired male said. 

Shuichi was obedient, he didnt want to see what would happen if he didn't listen. The bluenette was untied, he was then completely stripped. "Get on your knees." Rantaro ordered, so Shuichi did just that. Suddenly Rantaro pulled out a camera, and began taking pictures. "What are those for..?" Shuichi asked in a concerned voice. "They will be used to see who wants you, now be quiet." Rantaro replied. "But-" Shuichi was then cut off by Rantaro. "Did you hear what I said? Be quiet." From hearing this Shuichi began to cry, tears began rolling down his cheeks. Shuichi was scared.

After a while Shuichi was tied back up, but his clothes stayed off. Shuichi tried to complain but a gag ball was placed on him. So here he was, left in a dark room tied up. Tears were dripping down his cheeks, just like waterfalls. After what felt like hours Rantaro came back, this time with some food. The gag ball was roughly ripped off of Shuichi, then a fork was lifted up to his face. It took Shuichi to process what the food was, but soon enough he realized it was a strawberry. He obediently took the strawberry in his mouth, next various other fruits were shoved up to his mouth, and after a while the food stopped coming. "Tilt your head back." Rantaro commanded, so Shuichi obeyed. Then a glass of water was held up to his lips,and poured into his mouth. Shuichi drank the water, until it was gone. The gag ball was placed back on him, then Rantaro left, leaving him by himself, once again.


	3. Sold

Shuichi had been at Rantaro's house for about three days, that was until today. Shuichi was sleeping on the floor, taking a nap on the rough carpeted floor. His sleeping was disturbed suddenly by a loud voice. The bluenette's eyes fluttered open, but this time it wasn't just Rantaro, there was also a purple haired man. They were both in the room looking down at Shuichi.  
"Oh hey, hes awake." Rantaro said in a monotone voice to the man. Suddenly the purplenette got down to his level and took the gagball off. "Hey, my name is Kaito. What's yours?" Shuichi was a bit intimidated but soon enough he answered. "M-my name is Shuichi Saihara.." Shuichi replied. Rantaro decided to let the two be by themselves to see if Kaito would be interested in taking Shuichi. 

Kaito began to ask Shuichi various other questions, such as his age, his favorite food, etc. Shuichi was scared, he wasn't sure if Kaito would hurt him or not. "I'll be right back, cutie." Kaito said while getting up and leaving the room. Eventually Kaito came back, this time Rantaro was with him. Out of the corner of Shuichi's eye he saw Kaito hand Rantaro several hundred dollars. Would Kaito take him? What would happen next? All the restraints excluding the handcuffs were taken off Shuichi by Rantaro. "Kaito will be taking you, hope you enjoyed your stay." Rantaro said to shuichi while picking him up. Shuichi was handed to Kaito, to say the least he was horrified. What would happen after this? While Shuichi was lost in his thoughts a blindfold was placed over him. "Sorry shuichi, can't have ya escaping!" Kaito exclaimed. Shuichi's heart dropped. 

The detective was carried then thrown into a backseat of a car. Before he knew it loud music began blasting and he was on the road yet again. Shuichi had many questions. What would Kaito do to him? How far away was he from home? What would happen next? After what felt like hours the car stopped along with the music. The car door opened, then Shuichi was picked up, yet again. They entered a building (which Shuichi assumed was Kaitos house) Shuichi was carried through a hall and into a room and was harshly thrown onto a bed. The blindfold was removed to reveal a room which probably belonged to Kaito. The room was kinda messy, all the walls had posters on them but overall the place didn't look to bad. "Do you like it? This is my room. You'll probably be in here most of the day." Kaito said while bending over grabbing a box. Shuichi took a while to answer, but eventually a reply came. "Uh.. It looks pretty nice.." shuichi responded. Just then Kaito popped back up, scooting the box back under the bed. Kaito had a collar and remote. The collar was placed around Shuichi's neck and tightened. Suddenly Kaito pressed down on the remote and Shuichi let out a loud yelp. "Everytime you act bad you'll be shocked, but you'll be good for me, right?" Shuichi just simply nodded his head. "Good boy." Kaito replied to the nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending the chapter like that- I was too lazy ;-;


End file.
